Come Clean
by Elektra Black
Summary: Sob uma tempestade, Afrodite, explodindo de felicidade, medita sobre o homem que ama. Yaoi, Dite e MM. Presente de aniversário para a Pipe.


_**Come Clean**_

**Let the rain fall down**  
_Deixe a chuva desmoronar_

**And wake my dreams**  
_E acordar meus sonhos_

**Let it wash away**  
_Deixe lavar o que está distante_

**My sanity**  
_Minha sanidade_

**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**  
_Porque eu quero sentir o trovão_

**I wanna scream**  
_Eu quero gritar_

**Let the rain fall down**  
_Deixe a chuva desmoronar_

**I'm coming clean**

_Eu estou vindo limpo_

**I'm coming clean**

_Eu estou vindo limpo_

Era noite no Santuário de Atena e chovia. Não uma chuva comum, e sim, um enorme temporal que balançava as árvores como se elas não passassem de meros gravetos e agitava as águas do mar da mesma maneira que faz uma criança ao brincar com a água de uma banheira.

Mas contrastando com toda a fúria da natureza uma figura que emanava serenidade caminhava próximo ao mar. Quem olhasse de longe poderia pensar que o corpo esguio de pele pálida e os longos cabelos azuis piscina pertencessem a uma mulher, mas um olhar atento diria o contrário, a pessoa que se arriscava a andar sob aquela tempestade não era uma mulher e sim um homem, um belo e delicado homem.

Afrodite de Peixes caminhava a passos calmos pela praia próxima do Santuário, sentindo com prazer a areia molhada embaixo de seus pés descalços, as grossas gotas de chuva molharem seu rosto e corpo e o vento forte que agitava seus cabelos. O Cavaleiro sorria como uma criança e parecia ser a pessoa mais alegre do mundo. Parou, olhando o mar e tirou a camisa, correu em direção a água salgada e mergulhou.

Quando submergiu, Afrodite gritou encontrando eco num estrondoso trovão. Gritou novamente e novamente. Como se limpasse a alma naquele gesto. Mergulhou de novo vendo os pequenos peixinhos coloridos se assustarem e fugirem com sua presença. Ele riu, mas como estava debaixo d'água acabou engolindo uma grande quantidade de água e subiu a tona tossindo. Ele caminhou até a areia e se jogou no chão, de barriga para cima, com os olhos fechados, ouvindo apenas o barulho do vento e do mar.

Subitamente ele abriu os olhos e começou a gargalhar.

- Eu estou feliz!!!!! – Gritou ainda rindo – Eu estou muito feliz!!!

Ele fechou os olhos novamente e Carlo apareceu em sua mente e todos os momentos passados há apenas algumas horas atrás retornaram a sua memória. Sim... Todos os momentos, sem exceção. Ainda podia ouvir a voz máscula lhe dizendo que o amava. Ainda podia sentir o toque das mãos calejadas sobre a sua pele macia e bem cuidada. Todas as sensações do amor que eles haviam feito. Era tudo tão repentino e absurdo que o frio Máscara da Morte sentisse algo por ele, o feminino Afrodite, que mesmo depois de tudo, Peixes ainda não conseguia acreditar.

- Eu estou sonhando!!!!!!!! Eu só posso estar sonhando!!!!!!!!!!

Mas Afrodite sabia que não estava. Sabia que Carlo estava dormindo em sua cama na Casa de Peixes nesse exato momento, enquanto ele estava ali meditando debaixo da tempestade.

- O homem que eu amo me ama também!!!!!!!! Estão ouvindo!!!!!!!!! Que o céu revolto seja testemunha de que eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo!!!!!!!!!

O Cavaleiro continuou deitado na areia por um longo tempo, tão longo que ele não conseguiu precisar o quanto. Para ele não importava o que acontecia, poderia até mesmo morrer ali que não se importaria, pois ele estava feliz.

Foi então que ele sentiu a cosmo-energia familiar e a voz que lhe chamava ao longe. Era Carlo que estava procurando-o. Levantou-se e correu em direção a ele.

- Hei, aí está você!! Te procurei por toda parte.

- Eu estava precisando de ar. Depois de tudo... – E Afrodite sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

Máscara retribuiu o sorriso e o puxou de encontro ao seu corpo e o beijou ardentemente. Separaram-se apenas quando o ar faltou em seus pulmões. Afrodite ofegante o olhava diretamente nos olhos como se buscasse uma resposta para tudo aquilo.

- Te amo... Afrodite...

Resposta certa, Afrodite sorriu, os olhos azuis brilhando de contentamento.

- Também te amo...

Afrodite encostou a cabeça sobre o tórax de Carlo sentindo o coração do homem bater contra o seu rosto. Depois ergueu a cabeça e tocou levemente os lábios dele com os seus.

A tempestade ainda continuava forte, sem previsão de acabar e mesmo assim eles pareciam não se importar. E não se importavam nem com a chuva ou o vento, nem mesmo com os raios que iluminavam o lugar ou com os retumbantes trovões. Nada importava, porque estavam juntos e sabiam que nunca se separariam.

_**FIM**_

**_N/A:_** Meu primeiro yaoi!!! Eu nem acredito que consegui!!! (Elektra bate palminhas e começa a pular pela sala)

Esse é um presente para uma pessoa da qual eu gosto muito e por quem tenho uma grande admiração. Pipe, eu espero do fundo do meu coração que você tenha um ótimo aniversario e desejo também que todos os seus sonhos se realizem. Espero que goste deste singelo presente, que foi feito especialmente para você.

E é isso, o Mozão é do Mozinho e fim de papo!!!!

Kissus da doida

Elektra, amazona-deusa de Ártemis, futura senhora da Casa de Sagitário, princesa de Temyscira.


End file.
